The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
The user of personal information has become increasingly important in connected with computing technologies. For example, information may be used to identify a user. In another example, information may be used to gain access to an electronic account (e.g., a credit card account and/or bank account). As an example, a username and password may be provided to gain access to an account. Because of the sensitive nature of this information, it may be desirable to protect this type of information. For instance, it may be desirable to protect this information from others that desire to steal the user's identity, gain access to the user's accounts, etc.